


Please Leave A Message After The Beep

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: The five times Keith called (and missed) Lance and the one time he didn't.





	Please Leave A Message After The Beep

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr and immediately thought up this  
> Thank you [Ray](http://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for being my beta for this

Missed Call from Keith Kogane on March 3, 2017, At 4:00 PM

Hey, this is Keith Kogane from the Smythe’s Library the person that you sometimes walk to my car. This is probably weird because why am I calling you during your working hours. You left your textbooks on Health Care Dynamics and Society and on Hole’s Human Anatomy and Physiology in the library. I don’t know where you actually live or such to drop off your books so I'll hold off your textbooks until your next visit. Thank you.

Call Ended

Missed Call from Freckled Emo on November 3, 2017, At 12:00 PM

LANCE! I FUCKING HATE YOUR VOICEMAIL GREETING! I HAD A FULL CONVERSATION WITH IT BEFORE IT LAUGHED AND TOLD ME THAT IT WASN’T YOU. FUCK YOU AND YOU BETTER SLEEP WITH TWO EYES OPEN TONIGHT. SHIT, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that yet because that was a surprise. Surprise. Technically I sleep over at your flat all the time but this is different. Well, I called to tell you that I WAS moving in with you today and that I have most of my stuff outside your flat with Hippo and that I can’t find the spare key. Please call me back so I can PROPERLY insult your dumbass.

Call Ended

Missed Call from DA BAETM on December 19, 2017, At 9:38 PM Marked as Urgent by DA BAETM

Lance *hic* The lights cut off the Smythe’s Library *gasp* and it's so dark in here. I think the snow *gasp* storm knocked the power out. I’m hiding *gasp* under the *gasp* check out desk because *hic* I don’t know *gasp* what to do. It's *gasp* getting so hard *gasp* to breathe and *gasp* can’t see *gasp* the entrance door. *gasp* where are-

Called ended 

Missed Call from DA BAETM on July 28, 2018, At 7:58 PM

I love how YOU of ALL people CHANGE YOUR DIAL TONE TO NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. FUCKING RICKROLLING MY ASS IN THE PROCESS AND THEN YOUR GREETING IS ANOTHER THING THAT PISSES MY OFF. YOU CHANGE IT TO A DIFFERENT CONVERSATION GREETING. *muffled screaming* THE THINGS I DO FOR FUCKING LOVE FOR YOU. Before I rage quit on a voicemail, I know that I have been avoiding you the entire day and such on your special day and it’s not on purpose. There is something that I want to show you on the roof. If you get through most of my screaming and actually pick up the damn phone then probably you can get to it faster. 

Call Ended

Missed Call from IGNORE on October 20, 2018, At 6:19 PM

Lance… I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I’m sorry about all of the things that I had said to you. *deep breath* None of this was your fault. I’m not running away from from you but from someone. I haven’t been telling…. *sighs* I haven’t… been telling you the full truth about Oak and. Just… Just call me back or text me, Lance. *soft tears* Please

Call Ended

Missed Call from Unknown Number on October 23, 2018, At 4:23 AM

Hello, Lance Sanchez? This is the Marmora’s Hospital calling for Mr. Keith Kogane because you have been listed on his emergency contact list. Mr. Kogane has been in a Hit and Run at Kolivan Street an hour ago. He is in critical condition at the moment. Please call back at XXX-xxx-3563 to confirm that you are Lance Sanchez.

Call Ended

**Author's Note:**

> It is open to interpretation whether or not Keith dies or not so... 
> 
> Until next time
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits with dates and text.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
